I declare you husband and wife
by OrangeSunset1618
Summary: One reluctant stubborn bride, one devastatingly handsome Russian business man… equals a whole lot of unexpected adventures in Russia and the type of feelings that can turn from hate to love in a matter of time… AU. Rated M beacuse of the lenguage and some expresions.


Hello! :D

I must say this is my second time writing a fanfic, but only the first time I write one for Vampire Academy, which has been on my mind ever since I have read the first book and then with the others. I'm a huge fan of Richelle Mead writes and I could just about talk about Dimitri and Rose all day long if people would actually listen.

**WARNING!**

I will warn you, reader :) that I am an extremely busy person, but not because I go out or party all the time, but just because I am a student and well college is hard enough as it is. So with that said, I will write when I have time and inspiration, that sometimes leaves me completely alone and other times just can't stand to let me sleep. With that WARNING said, here's the idea I had after reading a wonderful book about an arranged marriage the other day.

**I declare you husband and wife**

**Chapter 1**

Standing in front of the altar, my urge to run away was even bigger than breathing. I could make a run for it if the opportunity came; maybe I could hit my groom in the head with my bouquet and take off my bridal Jimmy Choo's just in case someone needed stabbing. Yup, I was definitely a shitty planner.

I smiled at the thought of stabbing my groom, though, the mighty Russian, Dimitri Belikov. He had bought me as easily as you could buy a rug, worse of all was that I had allowed it to happen.

"Rose?" The priest asked me, returning me to my awful wedding.

I looked at the priest and back at my groom. He had a scowl on his beautiful Russian god face. I guessed he wasn't too happy that his soon-to-be-wife was making him look like an idiot.

"Uh, yeah?" I asked from the look he was giving me.

"Your vows, Rose," the priest reminded me.

"Oh yeah, my vows... Well... I... Rose Marie Hathaway promise to take this man as my owner—I mean as my lawfully wedded husband forever and ever."

The priest looked at me and expected me continue, but those were the vows I had written and anything more than that seemed like an insult to Dimitri and I. "That is all."

The gasp that came from the audience was very audible and the murdering look on Dimitri's godly face made it worth standing like an idiot in a church pretending to be perfect. _He he _take that for buying me off, you jerk!

"I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest finished the ceremony and looked pointedly at me and my "husband".

_Ha ha ha_ _no way, Father, I am not EVER kissing this man even if it was the only cure from being turned into a dead brained zombie._

I looked at my husband with a glare in which I tried to convey all my hatred and disgust for him. Too bad it didn't do anything about his shit-eating grin before his strong Russian arms snaked around my waist, bringing me closer to him than I would have liked. Truthfully speaking, being closer to him definitely had its advantages, little ones but after all advantages. For example, I could definitely feel Mr. Belikov liked to work about those back muscles regularly and his biceps— which weren't huge like those guys who took steroids, his were big and strong but didn't border on the tree-trunk sort of condition guys were going for these days.

_Come on Rose! Stop checking this guy out! He bought your ass like you were a piece of furniture so stop pretending that he cares for you like some type of knightly hero. _

His lips pressed against mine in an almost primal manner— _OMG get your shit together Rose!_ If it weren't for the fact that people were beginning to clap at the supposedly romantic public display of affection, I would have begun to pant like a whore in a church. I guess I was just missing the whore part.

When Dimitri released me, I couldn't even see straight. If he was such a good kisser, what other things could he be good at too?

_Stop it Rose! You have to be strong to be able to endure this sort of treatment for at least another ten to fifteen years, at least until you can pretend that you tried everything to save your marriage and get a divorce._

I could probably go down with the story that Dimitri cheated on me with his secretary, that's if he had one... And if he didn't, I could very well hire a foxy blond to do the job.

_Good thinking, Hathaway! Or should I say good thinking, Belikov..._

As soon as he let go of me, I gathered the skirt on my elaborate wedding dress and partially ran to Lissa, my best friend in my whole wide universe of forced marriages.

"Hey watch it, it's a really gorgeous gown. I still can't believe that Vera Wang decided to design it herself especially for you!" Lissa beamed. "What's up with the long face, Rose? It's your wedding and you look like you're at your funeral."

"Is he still looking this way?"

"Yup, sorry, I had to act like a blond bimbo just for a second."

"It's okay, not your fault that I married a guy who seems to be suspicious even of his own damn shadow."

"Maybe he's just protective of you, you know. He could have fallen in love with you— look at you, you are stunning!" Lissa's fake-ass smile scared the crap out of me.

"I don't know whether to cry or laugh at this whole situation, Liss." I said with a sad smile. "I must admit that I'm terrified, what if he's a Russian mobster? Have you seen him? That's the only explanation for the black three-piece suits he's always wearing. Mobsters _have_ to look good." _and smell good too..._

"Look at yourself, Rose, you're turning as paranoid as he is. You need to keep your cool and then you'll be fine. Once that's done with you'll come up with a plan so damned awesome that it will blow my socks off."

I took Lissa in a bear hug and as I let her go I noticed that Dimitri was at the entrance talking to my parents.

"Well it seems I have to go, Mom, Dad and my 'hubby' are chatting, that can only mean more trouble for me. God knows how much trouble they have already gotten me into. Wouldn't want to end up pregnant with twins on the way to the new mansion he's taking me to."

Lissa smiled genuinely. "Everything will be fine, Rose. It may seem like I'm just saying it to make you feel better but I know you can come up with a solution to any problem no matter how hard and handsome it is."

"Thanks, Liss. I got to go but please say hi to Christian for me will you? I can't believe he got the promotion he was looking for, hopefully that will mean that you'll be able to visit me often in the cold and deserted wasteland that is Russia."

"You know it, babe! But you must make it to the wedding, please, you'll be my maid of honor and I guess Mason and Adrian will also be there..."

The mention of Adrian's name almost had me in tears. "Don't say anything about him, Liss. It hurts still, but it was for the best. Well that's my cue to go, love you."

Dimitri motioned me to come to him and as the proverbial wife I could only oblige to his demands.

When I arrived at his side, one of his arms wrapped around my waist and held on tight no matter how much I tried to ply his arm away.

"Stay still," he growled into my ear.

I shivered at his breath on my neck. When an unexpected couple came up to congratulate us, Dimitri pretended to place a kiss on the side of my head.

I plastered smile on my face and had to look the part of the perfectly in love bride.

After Dimitri finished talking about business with the man and the woman saw that I wasn't up to having a nice long chat about flowers and pretty dresses, they left us.

"Get your hands off me now." I whispered.

Dimitri laughed quietly. "It isn't up to you what I do with my hands. You are mine, I expect you to respect me, if you don't, you will pay the consequences."

I smirked at him, which perhaps wasn't the most intelligent move because of the dangerous gleam in his chocolaty eyes. "Thank you for terrorizing me, hubby. But as it seems I'm not afraid, so you can keep your threats to yourself, Mr. Belikov." _Liar liar pants on fire..._

I expected to have him yell at me but he kept his cool. "We'll see, Mrs. Belikov. Time to go back home."

_Fuck!_ I didn't want to leave the security of my home in LA and go to live in the lonely land that was Russia. _I will not give him the pleasure of seeing me cry. _I repeated that statement in my head until I was afraid that I would pop some blood vessel in my head.

He didn't let me return to Lissa so I could say goodbye again and neither to my parents not that there was much to say to them since they had setup the whole wedding along with my husband.

I wished they at least had the sensibility to look ashamed, but that was expecting too much out of them.

As I took one look at the people who meant so much to me I made a mental note to remember this day for the rest of my marriage and try to make Belikov pay for having bought himself a wife.


End file.
